Joy
by Succoria
Summary: There is more to the world than humans and strigoi. Quinlan is about to discover that there are other creatures lurking about in this apocalypse. He had no idea magic was a real thing. The ancient legends might be based on real beings, after all. Slight AU for The Strain. Rosario Vampire themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Have I no control, is my soul not mine?

Am I not just man, destiny defined?

Never to be ruled nor held to heel

Not heaven or hell, just the land between"

\- VNV Nation - Joy

…

"Why did you save me?" Vaun's voice was strained as he commanded the bundled up woman to answer him. White blood was spit to the floor and he sat up, frowning at the three fallen sun hunters he had brought with him. He had never expected any of today to happen.

"You seem to have some sense unlike the others and you're fighting against them… I figured you were good."

She had come out of nowhere once he was overwhelmed by a group of strigoi he had not been expecting.

Vaun looked her over. Her body was a skinny one. A scarf, hood, and her beanie covered most of her head with a skull mask covering her nose and mouth. He tried to look into her mind but failed, this person seemed to be blocking him somehow.

"Don't even try to look in my head." Vaun's rescuer said, "The other creatures did that and I hated it…"

"Alright." He stood up and reached his hand out, "Come to me."

"No."

An annoyed sigh left him with a roll of his red eyes, "I want to make sure you aren't corrupted."

"I'm not."

"Really." Vaun smirked, unsure as to if this female was being truthful or not. She did seem to be a very talented fighter, someone they could use on their team. They were starting to run low on numbers, "I should recruit you."

"For?"

"To be a sun hunter."

"A sun what?"

…

Santorini jumped when the door opened but was relieved when she saw her bundled up sister walk in, "Vesuvius! You're back!"

"Tori, get some things. We are leaving." She took the hood off, "This guy Vaun just recruited us to kill these weird things running around. I figured we would be safer with him than we are here."

The younger woman nodded and grabbed the important keepsakes and some supplies with ammo before bundling up herself. Her older sister pushed the younger's hair up into her beanie and scarf so it was hidden and out of the way.

I can finally take you somewhere you will be safe. This guy appears rather frightening but it's clear he needs help. He promised no one would eat us. I have blocked my thoughts from him-"

"What? Eat us?" That didn't sound good.

"He is a half breed, he called himself a born or something. He is determined to kill the big guy that made all these creatures. Remember how to block everything, just like I taught you?"

The younger nodded nervously, silently wondering what her sister had gotten them into.

"Good. Lets go."

…

Vaun waited in the black car for the woman to collect her little sister with their supplies. Vesuvius was her name. She had fought better than most humans, almost as good as his own brother Quinlan. He just hoped and prayed the younger one was as good as this one. He couldn't read her thoughts and assumed the younger sister was as good as the older. An annoyed growl escaped his throat. He saw the two walk out and discreetly rolled his eyes when he saw the other was even smaller. They didn't have much, each had two messenger bags that seemed fairly light.

"This is my sister, Santorini." Vesuvius exclaimed as she got in the front and motioned to her sister in the back. It was quiet for a moment, an awkward silence. In an attempt to avoid the uncomfortable pause, Vesuvius fiddled with her gloves, making sure the pieces of clothing were properly situated before looking at Vaun once more, "Okay, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. Back with the others."

"Others?"

Vaun turned the car left then to the right down the street. The oldest of the two new recruits looked back at the youngest and gave a comforting nod that everything was going to be okay. The ride to the safe haven was a long, awkward one. Vaun couldn't see their thoughts and they didn't talk much, it was… Weird and uncomfortable. He was used to riding with his mate and the human Augustine, both of them were talkers. It felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders when they all stepped out of the black vehicle.

"This place… Doesn't look very safe." The oldest said.

But then again, nothing looked safe in this city. The sun was beginning to set and it was making the two sister rather anxious.

"Go inside, the elevator is directly in front of you. Go to the top floor, to the left, last door on the right. Ask for Doctor Goodweather. Tell them you're here to fight against the master…"

Vaun climbed back in the car and drive off. The two looked at each other before walking inside, straight into the elevator as directed. At least there was some sort of doctor in the group they were going to start helping. Every apocalypse team needed one of those to survive.

The elevator opened and the two stepped out, turned left, making their way to the last room on the right.

"This is too fancy." Santorini muttered, "Rich people place, maybe?"

"I don't think rich or poor applies any longer with the things that are going down. At least we will be safe, I hope…"

The large room was well lit with artwork on the walls. The area gave off a relaxing vibe, something that was a major relief to feel after staying in a small hotel room for several weeks.

"Can I help you two ladies?" The voice belonged to an older man, leaning over a book.

"Are you Doctor Goodweather? We are here to help in your fight against the master."

The older man spoke in a rough tone, suggesting he was exhausted, "I am not. He will be back soon. Your help will be greatly appreciated. My name is Abraham Setrekian."

"I'm Vesuvius, this is Santorini."

"Welcome. Sit, wait, Doctor Goodweather should be back within the next… Ten minutes or so."

His attention went back to the book on the desk in front of him. Every now and then, he would mutter to himself and write on a notepad next to him. After a while, Santorini quietly stood up and looked at the books in the bookcases. Vesuvius just preferred to sit and reflect on things. It was easy to do here, Not much background noise.

"Who the hell are these guys?" A voice said from behind them.

"Mr. Fet, these are two new recruits. Our friend Mr. Vaun sent them."

"Okay…" Fet laughed, "They are pretty but can they fight?"

"We can."

"Alright, straight forward. I like that in a lady." Fet winked and looked through a bag that was on the floor in the corner of the room.

Vesuvius shifted her long orange hair over one shoulder then went back to the empty spot on the wall, letting herself slip back into deep thought.

After coming here to get their father and take him back overseas with him, back home, they discovered he had been turned into one of those creatures. By the time they found the will to release his soul, they were unable to travel and return home. They were stuck here until this was over. Compared to home, this place was a crowded nightmare.

A loud slam of a door snapped her from her thoughts, making Santorini jump and turn around. In came two men, one human, the other was not.

"Doctor Goodweather, these two girls were sent to help us in our fight. I believe Mr. Vaun was the one to bring them here." Setrakian said, looking up from the book.

Eph nodded and held his hand out, "Oh, well. We need the help. So, I assume the two of you know what we are up against."

Vesuvius shook his hand, "We do. We just want to end it so we can go back home. Just tell us what to do."

"You can help Fet blow up things." He said with a laugh.

"The master doesn't need help, Doctor." Fet laughed.

Eph coughed, "You know Mr. Setrakian, Fet and myself." He gestured to the one beside of him, "This is Quinlan."

"Hello, Quinlan." She nodded to him, "This is Santorini, my name is Vesuvius."

"Vesuvius." He scoffed, "Is that your birth name?"

"It is."

"Did your mother not stop to think that such a name could be rather… Offensive to the people who live in that area?" A growl followed his words.

"I live in the area. The people there do not mind it." She snapped.

"Alright, how about I introduce you two to Dutch. I'm positive you and her will get along." The doctor jumped between the two and led Vesuvius and Santorini outside, "I could use some help, anyway."

Silently, the two women followed him into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last night my shadow went to heaven

My body's here, my soul in hell

Last night I killed, I can't remember

Who I killed or why I laughed

Last night was never supposed to happen

Today I woke to a rain of blood"

\- Combichrist - Today I Woke To A Rain Of Blood

…

Two weeks had passed and the two were introduced to Gus, Dutch and Aria. Aria and Vaun constantly took the sisters scavenging and strigoi hunting with them. Gus didn't talk much to them, he often went his own way.

Aria looked over a map of the city, "Somewhere, there's a hoard of strigoi here in-"

Then there was another woman.

"Quinlan! Hey, boo." She looked to be about thirty. This woman in tight clothes just walked up to Quinlan and wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you."

Aria muttered under her breath as she interrupted her conversation with the born.

"Who are these two? I ain't met them before." The woman looked at the two sisters, her fingers pulling at the tight braids in her blonde hair.

"We're new…" The oldest said.

"Weird. They're girls, Q."

Quinlan rolled his eyes, "Yes, Bianca. We can all see that."

"Like we need anymore of those."

The woman straddled Quinlan but he quickly pushed her off, exiting the room. Soon after, Aria grabbed Vesuvius while Gus grabbed Santorini and they left the room.

Once outside, Aria let out an annoyed growl, "God, I can't stand that succubus…"

Gus nodded in agreement, opening the car door. All of them followed his lead and got in then they were off.

"Who is she?" Vesuvius asked, curiously.

"Bianca." Aria answered, "She is an amazing fighter but she is… She's rather…."

"Slutty? Judgmental? Thinks she's God? But she is hot." Gus finished the sentence for her.

Aria huffed. Her fingers turned on the radio. Several stations had the emergency broadcasting system on air while others were just static. Only a few were playing actual music. After giving up on finding anything interesting, the radio was turned back off and it was silent, all but the occasional siren from a passing emergency vehicle.

The two sisters had gone on several missions with several of the groups over the next few weeks. Quinlan kept his eye on the oldest when they were forced to work together. He would never admit that he was impressed by the two. The oldest sister was a very talented and gifted fighter while the youngest was an expert and ingenious at setting traps and wielding guns. Though, he was curious as to how talented they really were. To be named after such powerful volcanoes, he felt compelled to push them and see if they were worthy of the names. Quinlan attempted to force himself into their thoughts only to be shut out rather quickly and rudely. The older one was more threatening and defensive about it, feeling when he tried to get any information on the two. Eventually, he just gave up in connecting with their minds. He argued with the oldest quite often, claiming she was getting on his nerves on purpose.

The two women were both quiet and secretive, only talking to each other. They took turns watching over each other when they slept. Though it was mostly the oldest watching over the youngest. When she slept, it wasn't for very long.

"Atticus would love it here. I wish he would've come with us." Santorini sighed, turning look at Vesuvius, "He would be happy to know you are using the skills he gave you in fighting."

"And who is Atticus?" Aria asked, looking at the two beside of her in the back seat while Quinlan and Vaun were up front.

Santorini tried not to be loud or sound excited, "He is our cousin, also part of our mother's team that were exploring the ruins of Pompeii. She is an archaeologist and in a group that studies ancient ruins and such. Atticus taught us to fight… I was never very good at it. That was when Cassia taught me how to shoot. Maximus then decided to teach me how to set traps to catch just about everything."

"Do you have any pictures?" Aria asked.

"I filmed everything there and still have the camera and extra batteries with me. But we will do that later."

"Later sounds wonderful, We will make it a date." Aria laughed.

It was quiet for another long moment before Santorini looking out the window, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are. Get ready." Aria opened the door when the vehicle stopped. Her eyes searched the area, cautiously.

They had discovered an old hospital, the area seemed empty of people and strigoi, the perfect place to look for the things they needed. They went inside in search of medical supplies while looking for evidence that the master was there. Quinlan went ahead to clear the way of any strigoi that could have been hiding, very doubtful of the master actually being set up here but he had to be sure. It was too open, not many places to hide a coffin such as his.

Aria grabbed bottles of acetaminophen, ibuprofen, and naproxe putting them in her bag for future use. The others arrived in Gus' group and followed them in.

"What took you so long, Gus?" Aria asked.

"Got caught up. I found some Amoxicillin, could come in handy. I also grabbed some Fluoxetine for Quinlan!" He laughed, ignoring Aria rolling her eyes, "But, no. Really… You never know when antidepressants will come in handy. You grabbing supplies while in here?"

"Uh, yeah. That was the whole point of coming here. It only makes sense to do that at the end of the world. Eph might need some of this stuff, too." Aria looked at specific items from different sections of the ER before moving to the burn unit. Vaun followed behind her, gun up and ready to attack if it was needed.

They all decided to stick clear of the coronary care unit. Caution tape blocked the entrance and they decided to obey the keep out signs that were hanging limp underneath the yellow blockade.

Vesuvius went ahead and looked in each and every room as she passed them, grabbing syringes, several IV bags, and other such things that would come in handy if anyone ever became ill in the group. It was easy to become sidetracked in an abandoned hospital that was still full of supplies. It seemed pretty obvious everyone had left in a hurry. There were no signs of anyone stopping to grab any sort of supplies or electronics. But there was dried blood, puddles here and there. It was odd.

A cabinet was opened to reveal sleeping pills and cold medicine, decongestants and cough syrup. The thought of having it just in case nagged her until she grabbed it and put the bottles in her coat pocket. There was a silent debate as to if the oxygen therapy supplies were needed but she left that for the others to decide on.

Stepping out of the last room in the hallway, she found a gun in her face.

"Why are you not with the others? I could have killed you." It was Quinlan.

"They were slow, I was anxious."

"Hn…" Quinlan pulled the gun away, eyeing Vesuvius. He never said another word but she decided to follow him. She was safer with him than she was alone.

The entire place was empty; no master, no strigoi, no people. Something wasn't right. Quinlan felt this had to be some sort of trap but the farther they went, they all discovered nothing happened.

"It's too quiet."

Quinlan silently agreed, moving faster through the halls. The two came to the Maternity departments and Vesuvius had to focus on anything but the bloody baby blanket that was spread out in the middle of the entrance.

"This isn't something some people need to see. We should skip this area." The born stepped back and nodded for Vesuvius to move on, "Come."

With a single nod, she quickly followed behind him. Eventually, they made it to the cafeteria. Though it smelled of rotten food, there were several sealed packets that contained food not yet expired. Vesuvius grabbed those and shoved them in her bag.

"In the chapel…"

She looked up, curious as to what Quinlan was talking about. He had walked into the dining area, looking straight ahead. It was too dark for the woman to see what he was talking about but she realized right quick what he meant, "There's a chapel here?"

"Most hospitals have a place of worship. The larger the hospital, the larger the chapel. This one seems rather small." He quietly opened the door. Inside, on the floor, a small hoard of seven strigoi were curled up in a tight nest, eyes closed with the occasional twitch.

Quinlan drew his blade and quickly disposed of them. Only after they were disposed of, he turned and nodded for his female companion to follow. Other than the small slumbering group, it was empty. Without a word, he moved out of the chapel and into the hallway. He continued on, not saying a word to Vesuvius.

The discharge lounge was neat and looked to be untouched. The chairs and magazines were neat, nothing was knocked over, no blood.

They all grouped back up and went outside, back to the vehicles. Quinlan and Vaun sensed it almost immediately. They took out their weapons and everyone else done the same. That was when it happened. An ambush, a giant horde of strigoi seemed to crawl out from behind the abandoned vehicles, almost giving an illusion of materializing out of thin air. Several of the men were struck down. Quinlan rolled his eyes at the ones who had fallen, Vaun falling in beside of him. They both took out most of the strigoi. Aria, Santorini, and Vesuvius took out the rest. Gus was behind them doing some damage of his own, cursing loud when one of the strigoi latched onto his pant leg, it's stinger getting stuck in the material and starting to rip it. The gun was quickly put to the side and his gloved hands grabbed the appendage, ripping it hard from the creature's body.

"These were my favorite pants, man!" He exclaimed, kicking the body to the side.

Vaun was the one to take out the last pale body that jumped at them. Gus cussed at the top of his lungs when he saw how many of their men had fallen, kicking the tires of his car out of anger.

"Suvi!"

A lone strigoi appeared from the rafters of the parking deck and sliced it's tongue at her, catching the jacket and ripping it half off. She dodged the strigoi after its second attempt to hit her, the stinger caught the hair bow that kept her long, orange hair up in a tight bun. Furious, she stabbed the creature. When she turned around, the others were watching her, Quinlan holding his arm out, keeping anyone from helping her.

"Thanks a lot." She sighed, silently wondering what she had done to cause him to hate her so much, that he would not allow anyone to help her fight against a strigoi.

"Well, Quinlan. Are you convinced that she can fight now?" Vaun asked.

"Somewhat." He growled the answer.

Aria made an attempt to push him back towards the car, "Stop being a dick and get in the car. All of you, we're done here."

They were all silent once they were all in the vehicle. Aria behind the wheel, Quinlan in the passenger seat, Santorini and Vesuvius in the back. Vaun and Gus went separate ways, Vaun promising to meet Aria later for their 'date' which consisted of killing strigoi on the streets.

"I thought they had got you, Suvi…"

"I'm fine."

Vesuvius rested her head on top of Santorini's and closed her eyes. She had the sudden feeling that something very bad was going to happen very soon. It was not a feeling she was used to.

The ride back was quiet. No one said a word when they exited the vehicle. Inside the suite, Aria tossed the bag of medical supplies to Eph who happily took it with a thankful nod. A smile lit up his face when she opened her other bag and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You're a life saver, Aria."

"You're a drunk."

"And?"

The two laughed and Aria picked up her bag, waving to everyone as she was going to meet up with Vaun.

The room was quiet once again until the sound of thunder was heard. Outside, ribbons of lightning ran across the sky. Vesuvius sat near the closest window and gazed out, eyes giving away that she needed sleep. The deep rumbling was heard again and she closed her eyes with a smile. Quinlan watched her, not saying a word.

Tasa loved the sound of thunder, as well. She would smile so beautifully when it could be heard echoing in the distance. Curiously, he made an attempt to look inside her head again. This time, he saw a quick thought, a memory she was thinking of…

- _The man stood before the little orange haired girl, his goatee cut close to his face and his long dreads pulled back in a tight ponytail. He was muscular from what he could see, tanned skin, standing with a rubber training sword in front of her._

 _"Try again, little warrior." The man smiled, "Don't give up, you can do this."_

 _A strong determined look crossed over the girl's features as she took her stance with her fake sword._

 _"Come on, Suvi! You can do it!" Another orange haired girl, younger, shouted with two other men and a woman who was clearly the mother of the two girls._

 _"Come on, little warrior. Attack me!" The man said._

 _The little girl, Vesuvius lunged forward and started attacking with her weapon. Everyone was shocked when the man was thrown to the ground but it was not Vesuvius' doing._

 _"What the…" A small contraption was at his feet, it hadn't activated to trip him until he stepped on the small piece inches away, "Tori!"_

 _"Suvi! Finishing blow! Now!" Little Santorini giggled and Vesuvius jumped on top of the man, playfully. Santorini followed and jumped onto him with her sister._

 _"Mercy! I've been defeated by a crazed duo!" The man laughed as the girls were pretending to hit him, "It is the end for me! What did I do to anger the gods to deserve this sort of agony!"_

 _One of the men that were watching stood over the laughing man and giggling girls, "Really Atticus? You were defeated by two little girls?" He laughed._

 _"Two smart little girls, Maximus! I mean, really! Tori's trap making skills are almost legendary!" The man known as Atticus laughed and ruffled the two girls hair before climbing to his feet, "Tori, really. You can't help her all the time. She doesn't help you with your shooting."_

 _"Because I'm perfect at it!"_

 _Vesuvius hugged her sister, "He is right. I made a promise to protect you so I have to learn this, mmkay?"_

 _"Okay…"_

 _Atticus put a hand on Vesuvius' head, "I've only trained you in swords and a shield. We could give you the training of a bestiarius."_

 _"My daughter is not fighting against any animals!" The mother said with a playful glare._

 _"Kidding! Kidding. But she could use the knowledge on fighting with a spear, whips I'm not so sure she could handle right now."-_

Vesuvius snapped her head up, her eyes glaring at Quinlan, "Stop that…"

He said nothing.

"What is it you want to know? Just ask, I will tell you."

Slowly, he blinked once and was silent before turning around and going back to the professor where he sat with the book. The two began talking and Vesuvius found she felt relaxed listening to them.


End file.
